What If?
by Sara lovelymusic
Summary: This is a 'what if?" situation from that stuck elevator scene form frozen galaxy's story A Series of Events. if you havent read it well do so right now and when you're done come back and read this. Warning OOC ness on Kaito's (and possibly Misael's) part. T because im paranoid. diamondshipping obviously.


**What if?**

**Sara: okay this is rated T because I'm paranoid and also I didn't steal this story frozen galaxy and both agreed top this cause it was funny if you haven't read A Series of Events then go read it then come back here so you know, and they may be OOC, but whatever. got anything to add frozen?**

**Frozen Galaxy: Umm... yes. watch out in this is all I can say. Don't worry, this won't happen in my story. **

**Both: we don't own Yugioh Zexal and Sara lovelymusic doesn't own A Series of Events. **

* * *

**(from when the elevator got stuck)**

"Well... now what?" The bluenette asked while rubbing her arms to keep warm but to no avail.

The older of the two began to ponder then realized he could call his Outou-san he turned to the young blue haired girl and noticed how cold she was. He put the box down and took off his black coat and placed on her shoulders. Rio looked up with questioning eyes "You need it more than I do, besides, we wouldn't want you to get a cold now would we?" he smiled faintly then turned back around. "Rio could you use your Duel Gazer and call - san?, I need to fix the wiring here"

"Okay Kaito" she quickly took out her Duel Gazer and dialed the number, but no response from the latter. She dialed again one more time but the outcome was the same. She sighed and slid down the elevator wall rubbing her temples to prevent and oncoming headache. "Kaito, how're you doing so far?"

"Humph" was all he responded as he focuses on re-booting his systems, "Call Orbital then" was all he said after that.

Rio sighed "Okay then I'll try." she then dialed the robot but no answer, then again and no answer. "You know this is beginning to feel like a horror film" She commented before she shivered again. Mean while the temperature was dropping fast but the turnip head was too focused to notice (**Hahahaha lol I always call him that when he's too oblivious) **"H-h-hey Kaito? Is it m-m-m-me? Or did it g-g-get really cold all of a sudden?" at this the young man stopped working and looked at her. Now that he noticed it _was_ colder than before. When he looked at Rio he saw that she was shivering too violently. He then stood up and walked over to where she was, and sat down beside her. Rio curious to what he was doing looked at him and was about to voice her question until he wrapped his arm around her and pulling her onto his lap. "Kaito?" she whispered eyes wide open at his actions.

"You're look too cold so I'm helping you keep warm." he said hiding his face into the crook of her neck, his warm breath tickling her. The younger one's face turning into a bright shade of dark pink. Kaito didn't know what he was doing, he just knew he cared deeply for this girl and he doesn't want to see her hurt, and he defiantly didn't want to see her turn into a Popsicle. He knew that if her brother saw them like this he would kill him without hesitation. Maybe that's why? Because he knew if her brother was alive he wouldn't allow this? Or maybe it's the fact he has feelings for her that have been dormant until now. Whichever one it was Kaito didn't care right now. He just knew that he wasnt acting like himself right now.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

in the control room laughing manically was Vector being the maniacal person he is. "oooh this is too good! Hey Sylv come here and see this!" out from the shadows came none other than Sylv.

"Heh, cousin might I ask why we're doing this, although I do love a tormented Rio, I still don't get why we had to lock them in an elevator."

"I don't get it either" frozen galaxy stepped in through the door "I mean yeah I'm happy they'll most likely end up together after this but really? The elevator thing?"

"Awww c'mon it's so fun! And besides they'll finally end up together after this!" Exclaimed Sara lovelymusic stepping out from behind Vector.

"Yeah you gotta think like us sometime!" Vector pointed out.

" I knew we shouldn't have put them together in the same room" whispered Sylv.

"we're doomed" frozen galaxy muttered while hanging her head and faceplaming.

"you think their related?" asked Sylv.

"Probably" frozen said as she watched the two fighting over who knows what. "hey..."

"Yeah frozen?"

"get Misael"

"on it" Sylv leaving the room to look for the dragon tamer, that left frozen to deal with the duo of possibly related maniacs.

"HEY! IM _NOT_ A MANIAC! the things I do are _almost_ normal compared to Vector, fact I still have some of my sanity intact." Stated Sara. "Yeah now that you mention it you're actually _more_ sane than Vector"

"Thank you"

"Hey!"

"Lets get back to Kaito and Rio shall we?"

" You're right Sara"

"hey stop taking her side frozen-" Whined Vector trying to gain the two girl's attention but no progress, until he said "What if I told you Sara was my sister and Durbe's cousin!"

"WHAT?!" both girls yelled in unison.

"Wait...nah he's lying, it would be cool though" Sara said and sat down playing around with the idea.

Frozen Galaxy rolled her eyes, 'As expected from Vector...'

* * *

**(Meanwhile... again...)**

During that little episode in the control room Kaito started kissing Rio's neck all the way up to her mouth. And poor Rio redder than a tomato was uneasy at first but was enjoying his kisses and when he kissed her mouth she didn't hesitate to kiss back, sure she was shy at first because it was her first kiss, and not exactly how she imagined it, but it was still sweet, Kaito was enjoying his first kiss as well, unlike Rio he never bothered to think about having a relationship because of the extensive research he's been doing in his teens. Then, he felt something trying to push it's way into his mouth. It took him a moment to realize that it was Rio's tongue! (**lets give these two a little privacy shall we?)**

* * *

**(You already know ) **

"VECTOR GET BACK HERE!" yelled a very pissed off frozen and Sara chasing him with a pan and a whip (Guess who has the whip?) finally Vector being tired out by running a lot tripped and fell over Misael's foot. Sara using her whip tied it around vector and sitting on top of him effectively immobilizing him "Tell us now! Is the dye permanent" Sara said in a very low voice that wasnt thought possible for her.

"Care to explain what happened?" Sylv asked frozen/

"the bastard but pink and blue powder dye in our hair while we were napping." frozen said with a glare

"oh... I see" Sylv said in a very awkward tone.

"and I see that you're letting Sara deal with him correct frozen galaxy-san?" Misael implored

"Nope im gonna get him too by knocking him out and throw him out a window and into a river." frozen finished with a sicking smile. The two boys who wern't tied up smiled and backed away from her slowly but then bumped into Sara who managed to somehow make Vector cry "hey guys so... wassup?" she asked in a chilled out sort of way. 'Help Us' they mouthed while pointing to frozen, she then turned to them and nodded walking towards galaxy and calming here down quickly. She then turned her head slightly towards them and nodded "it's clear, now... who wants to wash the dye outta my hair" She asked,more like demanded, Sylv pushed Misael towards her causing him to tumble and trip into her arms

"Looks like you're doing it alright lets go before this horrible color sets in" Sara said as she literally dragged him away. Sylv, too busy laughing felt someone drag him as well to a different bathroom and he knew that he got stuck with galaxy

"c'mon you too" she said as Sylv whimpered and saw his life flash before his eyes. "I hate Vector" was the last thing he muttered before the door slammed shut.

* * *

They both pulled away at the same time panting for air, and blushing furiously. Rio then looked away shyly but Kaito gently pulled her face towards him. "Don't be ashamed or embarrassed that you're a great kisser, or that you're mine and I'm yours" Kaito whispered huskily (and in the control room both females fainted due to extreme fangirling)

Rio blushed a shade of deep red "oh Kaito..." she whispered as she leaned in closer. "I... love..."

"You" Kaito finished. And closed the remaining space between them. Unbeknownst to them the elevator started working again and 'ding'ed when they reached the floor. Once they heard the door open they slowly parted and got up and left the elevator hand-in-hand. And the box tucked under Kaito's arm.

* * *

**Sara: Yelling and squealing in extreme fangirling**

**Frozen: *doing the same* All I did was edit it! I wrote nothing! Let's go Slyv before I kill Vector in my story. *walks out door* **

**Misael: *sigh* please review...**

**Sylv: and help us please ****T_T. *turns to Misael* Have fun with Sara-san and Vector. *Runs out the door***


End file.
